Snoring Beauty and the Reluctant Prince
by darkdemon125
Summary: And it's another addition to the crazy and randomness that is a fanisode! What happens when Yusuke is a wicked fairy and Hiei is Prince Charming? Who knows! Mayhem and hilarity rule this fanisode that's for sure. Summary sux. Sorry.


****

******As you share an unbalanced kiss with me  
I hope you can feel us getting closer to love  
And may your fear and your tearful deceptions  
Both come to rest in my heart **

While the rest of you lies in my pants! ^_^

* * *

Nick: This week's play's going to be Sleeping Beauty. I shall play the beauty of course!

Yusuke: Great. And who do I get to be? Prince Charming?

Kurama: I would like to volunteer for that part.

Kuwabara: Nuh-uh pretty boy. I'm Prince Charming!

Hiei:....what is this idiocy?

Koenma: Sleeping Beauty, a fairy tale written by humans in the early 14th century. It tells the story of a young princess who is put under the spell of a wicked fairy. The princess was meant to die but due to the brilliance of 3 kind fairies she was only put to sleep. But when she fell asleep, so did the whole kingdom!

Botan: And her charming handsome Prince kisses her and they all live happily ever after! After the Prince fights the wicked fairy of course.

Nick: Exactamundo! Let's see now? Who shall play the three kind fairies? Who shall play Prince Charming? Who shall play the wicked fairy?

Kuwabara: I the brave Kuwabara, shall be Prince Charming!

Nick: Remember how Botan said handsome prince?

Kuwabara: Yeah?

Nick: The automatically knocked you out of the competition! Now onto Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma! Hmm...Yusuke's too mean to be a kind fairy and the prince role calls for charm...

Yusuke: What's that supposed to mean, Nicolette?

Nick: My name is Nick. Nick. Nick. Say with me now, Nick.

Yusuke: More like Bitch.

Nick: You are now the wicked fairy, ass wipe.

Yusuke: Damn it.

Hiei: Moron.

Nick: Kuwabara will be a kind fairy.

Kuwabara: Boo yah! In your face Urameshi!

Yusuke: Shut up!

Nick: And Koenma you too shall be a kind fairy.

Konema: Oh very well.

Nick: Now for our favorite demons....who shall be a kind fairy and who shall be Prince Charming? Let's see...Looks, charm, and determination. Kurama is handsome, charming and determined. Hiei is handsome, charming in his own sick way, and very determined. Oh it's such a hard decision.

Yusuke: Not that hard. Hiei's small enough to be a fairy.

Nick: Shut up! Height has nothing to do with anything! The fairy tale never stated the Prince was overly tall!

Kurama: Perhaps Hiei and myself could play Paper, Rock, Scissors?

Hiei: That moronic game again?

Nick: That's a great idea!

Yusuke: Oh cause that's real fair!

Nick: Shut up, ya old hag.

Yusuke: Why you!

*launches at Nick*

Nick: You missed.

* Stands behind Hiei*

Yusuke: You know what? You cheat!

Nick: *stick out tongue*

Hiei: Baka.

Nick: I love you, Hiei.

Hiei: *anime vein pulses*

Nick: And I love you, Kurama. And you Kuwabara. And you Koenma. And you Botan. But not the lesbian type love. Just the friends/ sister type. And I love Jin. And Touya. And Karasu.

Yusuke: KARASU?!

Nick: What?

Yusuke: He tried to murder Kurama! You watched it!

Nick: Yea, so? I like his hair and he was just psycho because of Toguro.

Yusuke: Are you friggin' kidding me?

Nick: Nope. What? I like Itsuki too!

Yusuke: You are sadistic, you know that right?

Nick: Oh bite me! I like evil guys! Why do you think I love Hiei?

Botan: Uhh...sorry to interrupt but the game?

Nick: Oh yeah! Right! Kurama and Hiei play rock paper scissors to decide the fate of the story! The suspense is killing me! Will they play it safe and play rock or gamble with a paper or go with the 50-50 chance of scissors?

Botan: Oh Nick really! Is the commentary necessary?

Nick: Yes.

Let's watch as our heroes duke it out in a sudden death round.

Kurama: It's just paper, rock, scissors, Nick.

Hiei: The idiot is too easily excitable.

Nick: Shut up and play. *muttering*Ruining my fun...stupid...know it all....

*pouts*

Yusuke: Good job, fox boy. You brought out her sulking side!

Nick: *punch Yusuke in jaw*

Hiei: Let's get this over with.

Kurama: I agree.

Nick: Fine. Get on with it, then!

Botan: Oh dear. Nick's awfully upset.

Koenma: I'll say! She's yelling at her favorite bishounens!

Nick: Didn't know you two knew such big words.

Botan: *sweatdrops*

Koenma: *anime veins throbs.*

Nick: Who won?

Kurama: Hiei.

Yusuke: Lookey there, Nick!

Kuwabara: Shrimp gets to be the Prince?! That's no fair! He's too short to save a Princess!

Hiei: *punches Kuwabara*

Nick: You deserved it!

Kurama: Alright let's go, Nick. Time for your Coke.

Yusuke: I knew it! She is on crack!

Kurama: Coca Cola Coke. Not crack coke, Yusuke.

Hiei: Idiot.

Kuwabara: What?

Nick: The reason I'm so cheerful all the time.

Yusuke: Like hell you are.

Nick: And the reason I could probably murder you, is because I'm addicted the most delicious soda in the world! Coca Cola baby!

Kuwabara: I thought you were on life?

Nick: I WAS. Now its coke.

*30 minutes later*

Yusuke: So if Nick's the Princess, who's the story teller?

Botan: Me of course!

Koenma: Do you know the story?

Botan: Well of course!

Kuwabara: Do these wings back my ass look big? *turns around to look at butt*

Kurama: Do you think Nick will mind if I add my own touch to my wings? *lightly touches wings with finger and roses bloom all over them*

Hiei: This costume is ridiculous. And itchy. *scratches chest*

Yusuke: Your costume?! Look at mine! I'm wearing a dress, damn it! I went from playing a gay bear to playing a transvestite fairy!

Nick: And now presenting Princess Nick! *steps out*

Aren't I awesome? How do you guys like your costumes?

Kuwabara: Mine's wonderful.

Hiei: Ridiculous.

Kurama: Fine, thank you.

Koenma: Whatever. I look cool!

Yusuke: I got a bone to pick with you, twerp! Why the hell am I wearing a dress and they get to wear pants?!

Nick: The wicked fairy is supposed to be jealous of the princess, moron. Guys don't get jealous of girls so naturally the wicked fairy is a woman. Thus the dress!

Yusuke: To hell with that! Make Botan into the wicked fairy!

Nick: No! Botan's much too cheerful!

Yusuke: Damn it all.

Nick: Botan, if you please!

Botan: Right! *spotlight on Botan's figure*

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom far far away from here. Possibly in Europe because there are no castles here. There lived a beautiful Princess by the name of Nicolette, but everyone called her Nick!

Nick: Hello!

Botan: Now Princess Nick was lucky because she had three very kind and manly fairies to protect her.

Kuwabara: I am the great fairy Kazuma! *pumps air with fist*

Kurama: I am the rose fairy, Kurama! *bows*

Koenma: I am the small but powerful fairy Koenma *stands on pedestal*

Nick: I am so lucky to have you guys!

Botan: Aww! But all was not as happy as it could be. There was a wicked, mean, and foul tempered fairy who hated Princess Nick.

Yusuke: Rawr.

Nick: Oh so scary, asswipe.

Yusuke: Fine! I am the wicked, mean, foul temper but devishly handsome and witty fairy, Yusuke!

Botan: Yes, well, the wicked fairy Yusuke was terribly jealous of Nick.

Yusuke: Like hell I am!

Nick: *punch Yusuke*

Yusuke: Ow. Fine! I am so friggin' jealous of Princess Nick!

Botan: Anyways, so the wicked fairy hatched a plan to kill the poor princess!

Yusuke: Hahaha! Yes, Nick is so dead!

Kurama: Not so fast, Yusuke.

Kuwabara: We would never let you hurt the princess.

Koenma: Yes! We wouldn't!

Yusuke: Like you idiots can stop me! It's too late!

Botan: Wow...they're really into their roles...

Nick: Botan!

Botan: Oh, yes!

Nick:*slaps forehead*

Botan: Well let's just say Yusuke came up with the weird idea to make the Princess prick her pretty little finger and cause her to die. But the good fairies stopped the death but not the prick. Get it? Cause, Yusuke's a prick and...oh bother.

Nick: Oh no! I pricked my little finger!

Hiei: Finally death.

Kurama: She doesn't die, Hiei. She's just asleep.

Nick: *snore*

Kurama:*sweatdrops* Literally.

Yusuke: *falls over*

Botan:* sweatdrop*

Kuwabara: *open mouth*

Hiei: Baka onna.

Koenma: Someone wake her up!

Botan: Oh dear. Right well. A brave Prince had fallen in love with the Princess and learned of her fate!

Kurama: Hiei, I believe that's you.

Hiei: I'm the Prince whatever the hell it is.

Kurama: Charming. Prince Charming.

Hiei: What the hell ever.

Kuwabara: Alright listen up shrimp! You have to defeat the Wicked Yusuke! And awaken the Princess!

Koenma: And you must do so before midnight!

Kurama: Wrong story, sir.

Koenma: It makes it seem more urgent!

Botan: Yes, the three kind fairies warned the brave prince against the dangers of the wicked fairy. but he simply blew them off, apparently the prince doesn't like being told how to defeat a foe.

Hiei: Hn.

Nick: *snore*

Kuwabara: I wanna punch his lights out.

Koenma: I don't think you'll ever be able to.

Kurama: *sweatdrops*

Yusuke: Come get me Hiei!

Hiei: With pleasure!

Botan: And a battle ensued! Who ever was victorious won the beautiful princess!

Yusuke: Spirit gun!

Hiei: Dragon of the Darkness Flames!

Botan: EEEP!!! Watch where you aim those things!

Yusuke: I could go for hours. How about you?

Hiei: *nods*

(12 hours Later)

Koenma: How much longer?

Kurama: Not much. They've used up all of their spirit energy.

Kuwabara, Botan, and Nick: *snore*

Yusuke: Damn Hiei. You've gotten pretty good.

Hiei: You're not too bad yourself, detective.

Kuwabara: Hello! We would like to go home you know!

Yusuke: Right.

Hiei: *nods*

Botan: Huh? What? What time is it?

Kurama: It's only eleven, Botan.

Botan: Eleven at night?!

Kurama: *nods*

Botan: Ok the Prince and the Wicked fairy have battled long enough!

Can we please hurry this up?!

Hiei: Die.

Yusuke: *hand over heart dramatically* Ugh, I die.

Botan and Kuwabara: Finally.

Botan: Now the Prince raced to the Princess's side! With the help of the three good fairies.

Koenma: Why would I help Hiei?

Kuwabara: Yea, the shrimp pisses me off.

Kurama: Allow me.

Hiei: *pokes at Nick's face.* Wake up.

Botan: Oh dear. Uhh, Hiei, you'll only be able to awaken the princess by kissing her.

Hiei: I have to kiss that thing?

Nick: * twitch *

Kurama: It's the way the story ends, Hiei. After this its all over.

Kuwabara: *pouts* No fair! I want to kiss Nick!

Koenma: Be quiet.

Kurama: If you are not able to do it, I will do it in your place.

Hiei: Shut up fox

Botan: Anytime fellas.

Hiei: *kiss Nick*

Nick: *punch Hiei*

That's for calling me a thing, you bastard.

Hiei: *rubs head* Baka.

Nick: And proud of it. By the way, nice kiss!

Yusuke: Am I done now? Can I get out of this tramp outfit?

Nick: Yea, yeah, yeah.

Kurama: *looks at Hiei* Is something wrong?

Hiei: I think I enjoyed that.

Kurama: *Sweatdrops* You're not sure?

Nick: Whatcha guys talking about?

Kurama: Oh! Nothing!

Nick: Ok! Well that's it for this week's fanisode! Until next week! See ya!

Botan, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Nick, Koenma: BYE!!!

Hiei: Hn. Idiots.

Nick: Shut it, small fry. *punch Hiei*


End file.
